Antimicrobial resistance is a global public health concern. Since the 1940s, antimicrobial drugs have greatly reduced illness and death from infectious diseases. However, these drugs have been used so widely and for so long that some infectious organisms have developed resistance to the antimicrobial drugs that were originally effective in treating infections caused by them. Some microorganisms have even become resistant to multiple types or classes of antimicrobial drugs. Thus, there is an urgent need for the development of new antimicrobial agents and compositions.